


Lily's Plan B

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Lily, not trusting Dumbledore decides to make her own plans. Alice brings the Cullens along for the ride.





	Lily's Plan B

Title: Lily's Plan B  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/ Twilight  
Pairing: Lily/ James Rosalie/Emmett Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle.  
Rating: M   
Warnings: Control through spells, magic tampering, Bad Dumbledore.  
Summary: Lily, not trusting Dumbledore decides to make her own plans. Alice brings the Cullens along for the ride.  
I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, they belong to SM and JKR. This is completely AU like all my fics. Not Edited.

 

Lily stood over her parent's graves, her hand gently rubbing her stomach to soothe the nausea brewing inside her. "There is a prophecy, and it talks about a boy born as the seventh month dies. Mum, dad, our child is due then." She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky to gather her thoughts. "James, he so wants a son, an heir to take over the Potter legacy. All he can talk about is his son, becoming Lord Potter, unlike him. He was devastated when he realised he would be unable to take on the title, due to the war. He doesn't want anyone to know the whole of the family fortune and power. Their family has always kept a part of their legacy hidden from view, working undercover to keep their secrets. When James found out, he was staggered at the effort involved in keeping their power hidden. I told him he should claim the title and use it to protect our baby, but Dumbledore.....I don't know what that man is thinking." She pulled her wand and conjured a seat, secure in the wards she had placed for privacy. "If our child is a boy, if he is the prophecised one, I want him to have all that power behind him. I dug through the family vault, gaining all the information I could, to find anything to keep my baby safe. Part of me prays for a girl so that it wouldn't be my baby, but then I remember that Alice is pregnant too and due around the same time. Would it be so selfish of me to wish it was her and not me, carrying the saviour?" Lily sighed, and absent-mindedly conjured flowers for her parent's graves. "I wish you were here to guide me. I miss you so much." She shook her head as if to clear a bad thought, "I have to do something, I need to keep him safe. A part of me, the part that I don't want to acknowledge, knows that I am having a boy, my little Harry, and it terrifies me. I don't think James and I are going to survive this and I have a feeling that Dumbledore is not going to do what we need him too. He seems too interested in both Alice's and my child. Oh mum, what do I do, I don't want to even contemplate my little defenceless baby in the hands of Petunia and that whale she calls a husband." Lily didn't know where all these thoughts and fears were coming from, but she felt better, like she always did, babbling her fears to her mother. She stood and vanished the chair before disabling the wards. "I will come back next week if I can get past the guards." She breathed out in annoyance at the thought of returning to Godric Hollow. It took her a week to figure out how to get past the defences that old court put up. "I love you both so much." Lily placed her hand on the headstone of each parent before turning to leave.

She was brought up short by, what she recognised as a vampire, standing before her, a quizzical look adorning his otherworldly face. But something was off with this one, its eyes were red, unlike the vampires in the wizarding world, and his body was giving off sparkles ever time the sun glanced over his skin. "Well, that's a first, a sparkling vampire." She realised she had spoken out loud a little too late as the vampire snarled and lunged at her. Lily's wand snapped into her hand with a flick of her wrist, and a shield popped up in front of her, cause the vampire to crash into it with a loud echoing sound like thunder, and bounce backwards, taking out quite a few headstones with it. She was just about to cast a quick incendio at the thing, to end it when a blur of movements stopped her.

Alice was edgy, and it was putting the whole house on edge, especially Jasper. She paced around the house, her eyes jumping between clear and cloudy as the visions tried to solidify. It was driving her mad, like trying to reach for something, and just not having long enough arms, while you are unable to move closer. She sighed as she turned and then stopped still, the vision racing through her mind. Red hair and vivid green eyes, a snap of electricity, red eyes, the woman knowing about vampires, a strange bubble-like shield popping in front of her, stick in one hand, the other resting protectively over her stomach. The vision span out, Rosalie's smiling face, as she sat with the woman, rubbing her hand over the enlarged stomach. Emmett standing behind her smiling with pink hair.

"Alice?" Edwards' voice broke her from the vision, but she knew where she had to be, and took off for the church graveyard in the next town over. Her family rushed after her, worry pouring off of them as the followed. It was unlike Alice not to explain.

The incendeo left Lily's wand quickly, as she realised she would need to get rid of this one before the other one distracted her too much. She studies the little one standing off to the side, while watching the ashes of the one she just dispatched, blow away in the wind, from the corner of her eye. This one had golden eyes instead of red, but her skin still through off rainbows as the sun hit it. Lily shook her head to clear it, sparkling vampires, what next, pink werewolves. She chuckled at the thought of Remus being pink. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the vampire, and nearly kicked herself for getting distracted, her hand rubbing protectively over her baby.

"Lily? Lily Potter?" the sound of her tinkling voice was so startling it took a moment for Lily to realise the vampire knew her name.

"Who sent you? I won't allow you to hurt my baby." Lily snarled as a shield formed around her, her wand raised at the ready.

The little vampire moved towards her, hands raised in the air, not that, that matter with a vampire. Lily was well aware of the dangers. Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest at the sight of more vampires swarming behind the little one. She knew she would not be able to take them all before at least one got a lucky shot. She was too big to move as fast as she needed too. She grabbed her brooch and pushed the hidden button on it, sending out a panicked call to her husband and Sirius. Seconds later their pops echoed around the graveyard as the portkey brought them straight to her position. She had never been more grateful that Dumbledore only targeted her with the prison wards on the house. She knew it was because James and Sirius would get suspicious if James couldn't leave and they thought Dumbledore was just protecting her. She wondered, often, if he had bewitched them both.

James went straight for Lily while surveying the area, while Sirius went straight on the defensive, standing in front of his two best friends. "Who are your friends Lils?" Sirius asked as he raised his wand, his smiled slightly strained on his face, though Lily knew it was only his worry showing through.

"I don't know, they just showed up, after I killed the other one." She turned to her husband, "James, the one I killed had red eyes, and they all seem to sparkle in the sun. Have you ever seen that before?"

"There were rumours, about vampires in Italy, The Volturi, that had red eyes and sparkled in the sun, they made an attempt to attack the Wizarding World, once. They were sent back to Italy and told never to step foot in our world again. It is said they have powers, some of them, but this was before my time." James turned to the vampires standing there, looking curiously, except for the little one, that seemed to be smiling at them. "Are you from the Volturi?"

"Oh no," the little one said, "My name is Alice, Alice Cullen, and this is my family, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. I have visions you see, and I saw Lily here, pregnant and alone being attacked, so I came to help. We are going to be as close as family after all."

Sirius barked out a sharp laugh, "family, really?" He shook his head as he turned slightly, his eyes still on the vampire 'family' and shared a look with James.

"We have learnt never to bet against Alice," the large one, Emmett, said. His smile matched Sirius and Lily had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was very close to Sirius in personality and if they were to be friends it would end badly for all those around them.

Edward laughed abruptly and smiled when the others turned to him, "she is worried about Emmett and Sirius becoming friends, thinks they are too alike. I believe she is right."

"You can read minds?" James asked, with a start. That could be a handy tool.

"Yes, and yes it is handy." Edward said, "but what is Occlumency?" Both James and Sirius startled at that.

"It is the ability to block one's thoughts from being read by other magical through Legilimency," Sirius answered while James was calculating the uses for this new ability and didn't the little one, Alice, said she could see the future.

"The future is subjective, Alice can only see the course you are until at the moment, with different decisions, the future shifts and changes."

"Ok," James laughed, "that can be both useful and annoying."

"Tell me about it," Emmett muttered, "try wrestling with him." During this time, Rosalie was staring at Lily, mesmerised by the sight of her rubbing her pregnant belly. The longing she kept well buried, shooting to the surface and hitting her like a freight train. A baby, a beautiful baby.

"The baby is in danger," Alice spoke up, interrupting everyone. Her eyes shifted, and Jasper was by her in seconds as Alice swayed, "two sides wish, one wants to kill him, another wants to use him. You are in danger from both sides, they both what you all out of the way. Both seek to control, both seek power." Her voice broke off before she suddenly turned to Lily.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." 

Alice sag slightly, "that was new," she whispered, but everyone heard her. She turned into Jasper for support as Sirius, James and Lily baulked at her. "We need to move; we need to get somewhere safe, we need to move now!" She said as she looked pleadingly at the trio of Magicals. "I know you have no reason to trust us, I know that none of this makes sense, but, please, for the sake of Harry..." she broke off and gave a guilty smile, "sorry."

"James," Sirius said, while Lily wrapped both hands protectively around her belly, "a son, James, a little boy." Sirius' voice was worshipful as he grabbed hold of James' shoulder and stared at Lily's stomach.

"I am so sorry, but really we have to leave, it will only be a matter of time before they find out you are missing," she gave Lily a look, "the guards, James and Sirius, you didn't tell them. Lily, he will be looking for you soon, we have less than an hour to grab what you need and hide, tell no-one but the wolf. Please, trust me, you must hurry."

Lily was startled, she had miss Remus dearly, but they had kept him away, convinced he was a traitor, but she was sure it was the Rat. She looked at James and saw the pain flash across his face.

James had no idea what to think, because if this vampire was right, then he and Sirius had put their safety into the hands of a traitor. "Sirius," the emotion in his voice caused his friend to grip his shoulder tightly. "Lily?"

"I don't know why James, but something inside of me is telling me to trust them. I never told you, I tried to tell you..."Lily felt her breath leave her and double over, James grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Lily, stop, don't talk, don't even think about it," Alice's concerned voice broke through. Lily and Edward pulled in quick breaths at the same time for different reasons.

"He cursed her, she had no idea, but he cursed her. What kind of man curses a pregnant woman." Edward was disgusted. "Dumbledore," Edward answered James' thoughts, "he cursed her not to tell anyone if she found the spells he had in place to keep her from leaving Godric Hollow."

"Right," James said as he tried to breath through his anger and disgust, why did he trust the man so much, and why was he keeping his family at Godric Hollow, when Potter Castle was so much safer. He decided then and there what he needed to do. "I have to go to Gringotts," he gave Lily a nod, and she sucked in a breath, and she smiled at him encouragingly. "Sirius, you stay with Lily, keep her safe at all costs..."

"Jasper, you and Emmett go with James," Alice said. Jasper looked at her incredulously, but she just smiled at him, "you haven't noticed, have you?" He looked at her puzzled, "take a deep breath." Jasper's eyes widened but he trusted Alice above all others, so he did as she asked. The rice sent of blood filled his nostrils, and he felt Edward and Emmett grab hold of him, but he felt nothing, there was no hungry, no frenzy.

Edward stepped back, his eyebrows creased together," he has no reaction to your blood." It was then that Sirius remember the cut on his hand, he had been about to heal it when they had gotten the distress call from Lily.

"Jasper and Emmett will keep you protected, while you do what you have to do, and the rest of us will help Lily get what she needs and wait for you and Potter Castle."

"How did you...no never mind. Sirius," he grabbed his best friends shoulders and squeezed tightly, "do whatever is necessary to keep them safe, promise me."

"I promise. I would die before I would let Lily and Harry be harmed, James." They embraced, and then he turned to his wife.

"Are you sure, are you completely, one hundred per cent sure, we should trust them Lils."

She places her hands on her belly again, rubbing gently and smiling slightly, "yes, James, I think this is the right thing to do. I'm scared, James, terrified for our baby," she glanced at Alice, "our Harry, and protecting him is the only thing I can focus on."

"That's good enough for me," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He smiled slightly, as he pulled back and Edward had to turn away to stop from laughing at James thoughts. Before anyone could say anything, he moved and grabbed hold of Jasper and Emmett. "Bye," he shouted, laughed and apparated away with the two vampires, leaving Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in shock and Edward and Alice laughing loudly.

James was fuming by the time he arrived at Potter Manor. The Goblins were outraged and ready to go to war, not just over some spells he had on him, but that under those spells money had been stolen, along with entailed artefacts.

It had taken hours to sort everything out, have his title accepted and sort out the mess left behind, but in the end, everything was back in place, and James was now Lord of Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell and Ravenclaw. What he had not known before was that Hogwarts, and its surroundings including the Forest and Hogsmeade, were his. The rents for the use of the lands was meant to fund the school, but the money had vanished from the accounts, and they were unable to find where it was at this time. The Goblins had assured him that a thorough investigation would be run and they would know what was going on.

The other money and artefacts had been recalled after he had received word Lily was behind the impenetrable wards of Potter Castle.

"You know we can't stay here for long, right?" Alice said as they sat at the table listening to what James had to say. He had brought a Goblin healer with him, who had cleared all of the curses and potions they were under and the full light of what the old man had done was finally at the surface. They had even found a false Will in the Potter file.

"We have the best..."

"Yes James you do, but they have also been compromised by Dumbledore. Thanks to the Goblin that gave the man access to your vaults and property he knows the Wards well enough to break them in a few weeks."

And wasn't that a kick in the head. Finding out that his own account manager had been under Dumbledore's thrall. It explained why the Goblins were so helpful now.

"What do you suggest?" James asked, looking at Alice. She had been right so far, and if what her family said was right, she could be a perfect early warning system for them.

"Exactly," Edward said. Another thing to get used too, Edward smirked at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Mind filling us non-mind readers in?" Emmett asked, getting agitated.

"Both James and Alice were thinking the same thing, except Alice was also looking for alternatives to where we could go. Alice can keep an eye out, and we can move any time it looks like one of the wizards are getting close."

Alice stilled, and Edward sucked in a sharp breath, "did, Alice," Edward choked a little on air, "was that? What was that?"

"Something called a Horcrux; there are a few of them by the looks, I see the old man trying to get them, they are tied to Voldemort. A cup, crown, ring, locket, book, there is a swirl of something else, something that may not happen now," she stilled again, and Edward moved without thought, standing guard in front of Lily, a small growl leaving him.

"No," he hissed, causing everyone to go on guard.

"No, Edward, see, watch," Alice said, as the warning fluctuated and then vanished as their resolves settled. Edward stood and blew out an unneeded breath.

"What is going on," Lily grit out, her hand held protectively over her bulging stomach. Rosalie had moved as well, her hands placed on Lily's shoulders.

"It seems Voldemort made something called Horcruxes, soul anchors if you will. There is a cup, deep in a vault in Gringotts, Lestrange, I think. A crown, or tiara, hidden in a room of lost things in a school, Hogwarts. A ring was hidden in a run-down shack of a house, protected with something that will cause anyone who touched it to waste away. A locket, once hidden in a cave, taken by a boy named Regulus, concealed in a house of Black, with a screaming painting. And finally a book, hidden in a Manor, belonging to a Malfoy. Also, I keep seeing an elf, like the ones you have here, except this one is dressed in rags and hates his blond-headed master."

Lily caught on quicker than the others, "Harry," she gave Edward a knowing look, "he would have been one, right?"

"Would have, if we hadn't of met," Alice said, smiling at Lily, trying to be reassuring. Lily had never been so happy to have met vampires in her life. "He would have," Alice wasn't sure how to finish, so Edward did it for her.

"He would have lived a terrible life, with your sister, Lily, and then he would have...well let's just say, I am glad Alice lead us to you."

The goblins were informed of the Horcruxes and their locations and would destroy them. Just knowing that one of those dirty things was being kept in the bank was enough to set them off even further. Alice had asked them if they could find a way to get the elf at the Malfoy's as he would be important to Harry in some way she wasn't quite sure of.

Potter Manor was packed up, and the families ready themselves to leave, putting the Manor on lockdown. Just as they were about to go, Alice asked one question that would change their family again.

"Who is Neville Longbottom?"

~~

Dumbledore was not a happy man. Things had been going so well, Pettigrew was in place to betray the Potters, Sirius would be taken care of, and the Goblin in charge of the Potters estate was well and truly under his thrall. Things were perfect, and then, the Potters disappeared, all the things he had taken were gone, all the money he had pilfered away. All his years of playing puppet master were coming unravelled, and he had no idea how it had happened. Even his backup plan had gone.

Now Voldemort was dead, how he wasn't sure, but he was entirely dead and gone, all traces of the Horcruxes had disappeared as well. They had found the Dark Lord with his neck broken, a note left on the body, which had been retrieved before he could meddle, stating James Potter and Sirius Black had killed the Dark Lord and gone into hiding. They had cited him as the reason they would be leaving the Wizarding World, and that had damaged his reputation immensely. He had been ousted from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Supreme Mugwump, but had managed to hold his position as Chief Warlock by a few votes. He would bide his time and gather his power again, before seeking out the Potters. But he would get his revenge. Little did he know he wouldn't survive long enough to get it.

~~~~

Harry sat on Rosalie's lap, listening to her tell him the story of how they had met his parents. Harry loved these stories, especially since each member of his extended family would tell it differently. Edwards was the best because he could hear what people were thinking at the time of the event, so it flushed out the stories better.

He didn't really like sitting on people's laps anymore, after all, he was a big boy now, and six-year-olds didn't sit on laps. But for Aunt Rose he made exceptions, and for his mummy too but that was different. Aunt Rose had always taken excellent care of him, from as far back as he could remember. She would spoil him the most out of all his family members, and his mummy and daddy seemed to let her. It was what made her his favourite Aunty. She loved to spoil Neville too, but he preferred to work in the garden with Grandma Esme.

Rosalie ran her fingers through Harry's hair as she felt him relax. He seemed to drift off from one moment to the next. It was always the same with Harry; he had two modes, fast asleep or wide awake, there was rarely any in between. She had never been so happy as she had been in these last six years. The joy of having babies around the house again was incredible to her, especially children that could scrape their knees or cut themselves and it would cause no issues.

She stood carefully and reluctantly moved Harry to his bed, she would have happily let the boy sleep on her all night, but Lily preferred him to sleep in the bed. So did Alice for that matter. The Longbottoms had been a surprise, but it had not taken long to convince them to move with them, especially after the potions had been removed from them. Augusta had decided to stay and had made it her life's mission to destroy Dumbledore, and from all reports, they had been receiving she had been doing an excellent job.

The family was thriving, and with the glamours that Lily and James provided, they could stay places longer, without the fear of discovery. They even had a spell to make their skin seem warm and to block the sparkling of their skin in the sun. The others were very grateful for all of it, but Rose, she just loved having the boys around.

The day that Alice had the vision had been the best day of her life, and she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

The End.


End file.
